


Cold Grace

by Infinite_time3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Tom Riddle, Comfort/Angst, Culture Shock, Cunning Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Dubious Consent, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Harry Potter is Lord of Multiple Noble Houses, Harry Potter is So Done, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magical Tattoos, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Master of Death Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Morally Grey Harry Potter, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Murder, Original Character(s), Portraits, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Secret Organizations, Smart Harry Potter, Talking To Dead People, Temporary Character Death, The Golden Trio, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_time3/pseuds/Infinite_time3
Summary: Getting a mysterious letter from Gringotts after a while of the Battle Of Hogwarts was the last thing Harry Potter was expecting early hours in the morning.Stating that unknown someone left a will for him and he have no choice but to accept whatever resides in the vault was the last thing Harry wanted to do.But then again when did stuff ever go his way?Seeing Voldemort and the horcruxes portraits waiting for him patiently to take them home almost made Harry wish he stayed dead.Almost.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Horcrux/Harry Potter, Horcrux/Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Harry's life is a mess right now lmao

_" **The** **two most powerful warriors**_

_**are patience and time."** _

**_\- Leo Tolstoy_ **

* * *

It has been four full months since the Battle Of Hogwarts ( not like he was counting or anything ) the Wizarding World had fallen but once again it rised like a new-born Phoenix briming with magic instead of dispair, ready to take on whatever life throws at them. Everyone had tried their best to ignore the lingering taste of sadness and death that tainted the air like an unwelcomed guest.

But then again, you can't run from your problems forever.

Funerals.

Too many funerals that Harry Potter lost count at how much he attended but every single coffin that was lowered into the ground never to be seen again, painted his mind with cruelty and sadness.

Every name that was in craved on the headstones will forever haunt him for the rest of his life.

 _Four months._ Four months since the defeat of Lord Voldemort, _he_ Harry James Potter defeated the Dark Lord, the-boy-who-lived-twice. At first he was doubtful, _was he finally free?_ Harry had thought to himself dazedly as the medi-witches fussed over him but when he stared into those lifeless blood-red eyes, his scar no longer tingling with white hot anger and when he felt hallow inside, he _knew,_ he could finally breathe.

But at the same time he felt as if he lost something dear to him and that made him angry and disappointed in himself because he knew it was the horcrux inside him.

The first month was complete utterly torture, even though he was still slightly injured, _grieving,_ the media wanted answers at first he was angry, _couldn't they leave him alone?_ but at the same he understood, _were they finally free?_ was the hidded question. Unsurprisingly it was Ron who wanted to lashed out on them and Hermione and Ginny was the ones to physically hold him back before he'll do something he will regret later on. Then later on Ginny started to go on a rant that Ron needed to think before he does something making her look adorable not noticing her older brother giving her a fond loving look when he finally calmed down.

Throughout the months, Ginny and him had grown apart and then he realized he had started to see her as a little sister than a girlfriend, Ginny too seemed to realize that she too was starting to him like an older brother. It was awkward since they both did slept with each other but they'll make it work. They will.

It was a peaceful break up and the both of them felt much more happier and free, it was Ron who looked heartbroken in which him and Ginny couldn't help but laugh when they announced they had called it quits.

The small bit of happiness that swelled through him was instantly crushed when the public instantly hounded on him once again like savages.

 _Thank Merlin for Hermione_ , he knew he wasn't the only one who thought that when she took charge of the media and meetings they needed to attend.

His friends- _no his family_ had tried their best to help him to get back on his feet but he was practically useless, he knew they were worried, hell he was also worried for himself when he locked himself completely in Grimmauld Place with only Kreacher and the Black family portraits as company, only to come out to visit his Godson Teddy on occasions.

With nothing else to do, he had raided the infamous Black Family Library until he found a simple looking book called, _**'Mind Magic'**_ and he instantly knew he should read it. He had fleetingly thought back about Snape and the time the man had tried to teach him.

> _**'Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practice the art is known as a Legilimens.** _
> 
> _**Muggles might call this "mind-reading," but practitioners disdain the term as naive. The opposite of Legilimency is Occlumency, ** _ _**which may be used to shield one's mind from the invitation and influence of a Legilimens.'** _

Speaking of Legilimency, his mind instantly thought back to Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Voldemort, three of the best Legilimens in wizard history and all of them were _dead._ Shaking his away head from the bitter thoughts that wanted to cloud his mind once again, he continued to read.

> _**'The most** _ _**advanced Legilimens can perform Legilimency nonverbally ** _ _**And wandlessly, but less talented practitioners must use the incantation "Legilimens" to enter their victim's mind. If a target is not skilled in Occlumency, a legilimens will be able to determine if the person is lying, as well as delve into their thoughts, emotions.** _
> 
> _**Highly skilled Legilimens can also influence a mind that they invade-** _

harry's mind instantly thought back to the time when Voldemort started to send realistic visions of his Godfather in the Department Of Mysteries and when Voldemort possessed him, he practically asked Dumbledore to kill him just to relieve himself of the _horrible_ pain.

> _**'It is easier to perform Legilimency when the target and practitioners eyes meet.** _
> 
> _**Like Occlumency, Legilimency is not taught at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Considering that it invades people's privacy, Legilimency may be a legally restricted magical practise, just as the use of Veritaserum is strictly regulated by the Ministry Of Magic.** _

Harry thought horrified, if Legilimency was taught at Hogwarts no one would be safe but at the same he knew all the pure-blood children were taught Occlumency by their parents at a young age since Neville and Draco had told him all about it.

He scoffed at the unfairness of it all, of course they would leave the muggle-borns and half-bloods to fend for themselves. 

It also made him wonder how many times did older adults went through his mind with ease since they couldn't possibly help themselves to just get a glance in the Chosen one's head without him knowing. Harry clenched his jaw at the feeling of violation washed through him, _did they know about his relatives? Did they hear his thoughts? If so why people didn't say something?_

He scoffed at the childish thought, why would they? if so, they would have to admit that they went through his mind without permission and that alone could land them into trouble.

With fresh tea kreacher had made for him, he completely ignored the large grin that was spreading across the older Elf face, no doubt thinking he was reading some dark book.

Shaking his head fondly he continued to read;

> _**'Given all the information one can work out a reasonable distinction between mind-reading and Legilimency;** _
> 
> _**Mind reading assumptions that one is simply eavesdropping on the thoughts currently running through the head of another. Legilimency, however, appears to actually require the wizard to navigate and move through the various areas of the brain. Whilst it would therefore be theoretically possible then, for one to access the area controlling conscious thought ( and hence "read another's mind")** _
> 
> _**Other areas of the brain are open to the Legilimens too, such as the area housing memory and the part of the mind controlling the voluntary muscles.** _

Harry sighed to himself and started to learn about Occlumency, words Snape had told him was exactly the same in the book, he was right. He knew damn well if the man was alive, he'd be wearing 'I told you so' face.

> **Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, of influencing them. A person who _practices this art is known as an Occlumens._**

To his shock, he never knew muggles could become Occlumens and that alone proved that muggles had some magic in them. Making him wonder, how many things could muggles do if they were involved in magic?

Being an Occlumens was much more harder than one might think, it was difficult as resisting the imperius curse but again, _he_ resisted the curse, he could do this too.

 _No one_ will take advantage of him again, he won't be a stepping stone for anyone.

* * *

It wasn't surprising when Ginny and Ron practically kidnapped him and hauled him over to the Burrow with Hermione in tow, it warmed his heart to know even though the family was grieving the lost of a brother and son they still try to make him and Hermione feel welcome and safe.

A pang of sadness and loss ran through him when he stepped inside the home of the Weasley.

_Fred should be here, he should be here with his family, happy not dead, maybe if Harry had been stronger-_

Someone's hand was on his shoulder, ripping himself away from the thoughts that threatened to consume once again, he turned around and was faced with Hermione with a small yet sad smile on her face in which he nodded in greeting as if his voice was suddenly lost.

It wasn't surprising when they didn't see George, it was as if the boy was in his own world and yet no one can blame him. He saw it in Ron, the sad look he had when he thought no one was looking, or the lost look on Ginny everytime her smile faded away. He was afraid to see George because he knew he wouldn't like what he sees.

Harry sighed and sat down with his friends and enjoyed the biscuits Ginny made for them as they enjoyed each others company in silence for a few moments. After a few seconds he started to explain to them about Legilimency and Occlumency, to his relief, they all agreed to learn and practice with him, sharing the same looks of horror as they started to wonder how many times a experienced witch or wizard ran through their minds as if they were on a playground.

"But on one condition." Hermione said and then proceeded to take a bite of her biscuit in which he simply rose a brow and accepted his fate. At the conner of his eye, he saw Ginny lick her lips nervously.

"You will go to St. Mungo's with me this Saturday to see a Mind-healer." She said and waited for his answer.

He instantly was about to protest but didn't get the words out of his mouth as he actually thought about it for a few minutes. Hermione was right, he should go to St. Mungo's. He nodded and saw Hermione and Ron and Ginny relax a little making a small pang of guilt shot through him. _They were worried for him._

A Mind-Healer was like the therapist of the wizarding world but better and faster. Times like this, Harry couldn't help but pity the muggles.

Speaking of muggles, he instantly told Hermione that muggles could become Occlumens and she instantly thought about her parents, they still wasn't talking to her ever since they regained their memories and maybe teaching them Occlumency could help them to stop getting scared of magic and their minds will also be protected.

The reason Harry agreed to go with her to St. Mungo's because no one can walk out out a war unscathed and _fine._ So he went, again and again and again, he did it for himself and for his family and gradually he was improving and his friends smiles was his best reward he could ever ask for.

────── 〔✿〕──────

He went out, mostly under glamour charms or under his invisibility cloak to get more books or just simply scroll through the muggles parks. He also helped built and clean the Hogwarts castle along with others for next year. The Department Of Magical Education along with the Minister Of Magic had agreed to start school next year, making sure everything was order. It threw everyone off but it was for the best.

Harry glared at the dreamless sleeping potion that was sitting innocently by his bedside table, Keacher had bought for him, this was the seventh time this week he had gotten the same dream again. He was tired of it all really, tired of seeing _them_ in his dreams. It's be awhile since he last gotten nightmares but Voldemort and the _others_ just need to ruin that.

Sometimes seeing young Tom Riddle looking just like the one from the chamber of secrets or various set of older ones and then Voldemort himself was unnerving and exhausting, and they all seem to be _waiting_ for him.

It always starts up the same, walking through a long hallway and all the horcruxes and Voldemort turning to face him and seem waiting patiently _for him._ Some with politely folded hands or the others hands clasped behind their backs and than Voldemort with a regal-like head tilt making him scowl deeply. He will never admit it aloud but they all looked like royalty or in other words, a pure blood.

And they all looked at him with faux-innocents that irritated him to no end.

He don't know how he could tell that they were other horcruxes, he just knew and _that_ what frightens him.

Every time he tried to reach or walk up to them, the corridor always seem to get longer but Voldemort and the others said nothing and continued to wait as if they had all the time in the world.

Not once did he reach them. Harry wanted to know why? why now? What did the dream mean exactly? or was he thinking too much of of it?

_Why were they waiting for him?_

He tried calling out to them, seeing if they would answer him but to his misery, they didn't.

 _Everything changed_ when a Gringgotts owl came swooping in like a carrier of doom, its sharp and intelligent eyes scanned him before giving him the letter, it was as if he passed some kind of test.

He jokingly thought if he pretended the owl doesn't exist, it would go away.....sadly the animal didn't and just gave him a long look and with a disappointed huff he took the letter in his hands as he watch the ministry owl fly away.

He truly wasn't expecting a letter early hours in the morning when he was still eating breakfast kreacher had made for him, with a long suffering sigh, he opened the parchment with the Gringgots stamp proudly showing as the feeling of dread consumed him.

> _**Dear Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention that there seems to be an unread Will in your possession, we would like for you to come to Gringgots as soon as possible to sort these matters out.** _
> 
> _**The will has been infused with your magic along with the mysterious person so I'm afraid to say, you have no other choice accepting whatever resides in the vault.** _
> 
> _**The identity of the person is unknown but we assure you that everything in Gringgots is safe and you will not be harmed.** _
> 
> **_May your gold overflow and your weapons stay sharp; Sleal Manger of Potter vaults._ **

His blood ran cold, _infused with his magic, this mysterious person infused his magic within the vault._

His breath hitched as he felt his heart beat increased, clutching the parchment tightly in his hands and took a deep breath to calm himself.

How was that possible? that can only work if someone got his blood-

Harry mind instantly whirled, when did someone got his blood? He clenched his jaw, _he needs to get this over with._

He admit, he was afraid, who won't if someone says they got your blood in the magical world? So many dangerous things could happen.

He licked his lips and downed his glass of water in one go, he pushed his plate aside and nodded at Kreacher who instantly took the plate, faster than he could blink.

He wasn't hungry anymore.

He tossed the letter into the air and flicked his wrist as the parchment burst into flames right before him until it was nothing more than dust, never to be read again by anyone.

With that out of the way, he head upstairs to change into something acceptable, he didn't even notice that his scar was now tingling and Harry swore he heard otherworldly laughter in the distance.


	2. The Safest Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry finally goes to Gringgots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was just a run-down at what our dear chosen one did during the past four months, this is where the story actually starts ;)
> 
> *writing Harry and Voldemort talk is way harder than I thought.*

_**"Sometimes what you're looking for** _

_**Comes when you're not looking at all."** _

* * *

Harry looked at himself in the mirror that was the same height as him, the mirror winked at him in reply in which he rolled his eyes at his reflection.

He decided he was going to Gringgots as soon as possible, not wanting to hold the meeting off any longer as his mind whirled, still fretting over the fact that someone had his blood. _Someone could pretend to be him, someone could harm his friends with his appearance or they could trick them into thinking that he was the real Harry and him the fake-_

He slipped on his formal black gloves with white dragon snitching that Draco had gifted him some time back and it has been his favorite ever since to use. He didn't know how it happened but something just clicked between him and Draco and they have been hanging out ever since, Harry thought it was because he saved the Malfoy heir from Fiendfyre that the blonde was forcing him to be around him but when he brought it up, Draco just scoffed and proceeded to invite him, Hermiome and Ron to hang out at the Three Broomsticks.

Harry slipped on his black leather high ankle boots, " _accio_ invisibility cloak." He said wandlessly when he straightened as the Potter family heirloom came rushing towards him with abnormal amount of speed that shouldn't be possible.

When he locked himself away from society, he found himself getting quite good at doing wandless magic and even doing some spells non-verbally too. He looked down at his trusted invisibility cloak, running his hands over the material even though it looked like water.

He discovered after the war that the cloak could transform to various sets of clothing in whatever he wanted and if he wanted the cloak to become invisible it will do just that and if he didn't, it will remain looking like any other clothing. If only he had known about this sooner, he would've never taken it off.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling his magic wash over the cloak that was in his hands, everytime he touched the piece of clothing he feel a sense of calmness and the sense of _comfort_ , opening his eyes Harry tossed the cape over his shoulders as the Potter crest shone bright gold as it clicked together with ease, he made sure the hood wasn't there, not wanting people thinking he was doing some shady business if someone recognize him.

It was the perfect height, reaching right by his knees, he tucked his white button up shirt in his black slacks as he battled with his raven hair.

 _His hair was more complicated than the Hogwarts stairs,_ Hermione had said to him once and he couldn't agree more.

Times like this he wondered if the Potter family men had the same problem like him or was he alone in this never-ending war?

His reflection snorted in amusement at his third failed attempt to tame his unruly hair, his shoulders slumped in defeat and left the hair as it is.

He summoned his holly wand and placed it in it's holster as he check himself over one last time, he looked like a pure-blood and he completely blamed Draco for that but again, he liked how he looked right now.

He looked confident but at the same relaxed and knows what he's doing, he looked nothing like the young boy who did things at the heat of the moment or the boy who was completely clueless about the Wizarding World.

With everything in order, he informed Kreacher where he was going and left.

* * *

Harry sat in front of the Manager of the Potter Vaults and the Manager of the Black Vaults, he didn't know what pressured him to do any inheritance test but here he was, he cut his palm, wincing at the pain as the drops of blood fell on the parchment in front of him, watching the cut magically heal back, his eyes turned to the blood that was forming words.

_**Inheritance Test**_

> **Name: Hadrian James Potter.**
> 
> **Born: July 31 1980**
> 
> **Status: Half-Blood. Age: 17**
> 
> **Parents: James Fleamont Potter, Lily née Evans Potter (deceased)**
> 
> **God-Parents: Sirius Orion Black (deceased) Lady Minerva McGonagall**
> 
> **Lordships: Lord of the Noble House of Potter,**
> 
> **Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black (By blood-adoptation)**
> 
> **Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (By Decent)**
> 
> **Lord of Most Ancient Supremely Noble House Gryffindor. (By Decent)**
> 
> **Lord of Most Ancient and Supremely Noble House Slytherin (By Conquest)**
> 
> **Lord of Noble House of ( Unknown)**
> 
> **Titles: Lord Of Most ancient and Noble House of Potter, Black, Peverell and Gryffindor.**
> 
> **Lord Slytherin ( _by conquest)_**

Harry took a deep breath, he was actually the heir to _Gryffindor_ and he didn't even knew he was related to the Peverell's. _It truly was a small World._

Peverell though...the name sounded so familiar, he knew he heard that name before. With a small sigh, he continued to read the parchment. He need to have a look at his family bloodline.

Already knowing what he had in the Potter vaults since he instantly paid back the damages he, Ron and Hermione had done to the bank as soon as possible, he skipped to the properties instead;

> **Properties: Godric's Hollow, Potter Manor (Scotland), Potter Cottage, 2 Muggle houses in United Kingdom, Potter Mansion in India.**
> 
> **Peverell Vault: 10,450,000 galleons, 100,00 sickles and 67,000 kunts, books and jewelry, notes.**
> 
> **Properties: Peverell Manor, Peverell Castle, Peverell Cottage.**
> 
> **Gryffindor Vault: 88,150,000 galleons, 14,500 sickles and 12,500 knuts, magical books, armor, jewelry.**
> 
> **Properties: Lion's Manor, Godric's Hollow, Gryffindor Cottages, Gryffindor Manor.**
> 
> **Slytherin Vault: 67,650,000 galleons, 11,000 sickles and 7,000 knuts, magical books, jewelry, armor.**
> 
> **Properties: Slytherin Manor, Slytherin Cottage.**
> 
> **Black Vault: 9,120,000 galleons, 10,000 sickles and 8,000 kunts, magical books, jewelry.**
> 
> **Properties: Black Manor, Black Cottage, Black House.**

Harry simply blinked, glad he was finally done reading as he came to some conclusions, he was bloody _rich_ and this mysterious person was from a Noble house and that means he'll recognize them but at the same it made him confused, this person was from a _Noble_ house, don't they have relatives or friends to give this too? Or was it more of a personal matter?

_Did a Noble family died and he had not heard about it?_

He wanted desperately to give a look at the other vaults but that wasn't what he came here for.

With a small sigh, he looked up at the two Goblins that was waiting patiently for him and he finally spoke, "I would like to come tomorrow and take a look at these vaults and sort matters out, but for now I want to see the vault my mysterious person has left for me." He said formally as he watched the two Goblins gave a curt nod in agreement.

"As you wish Mr. Potter, come let us go." Sleal said as Harry stood up, squared his shoulders and strode out of the room as the Manager of the Black Family went his own ways.

Ever since Voldemort killed Griphook in a fit of rage, Sleal a young Goblin became the manager of the Potter Vault and Harry found himself liking the Goblin quite a bit.

__////___

After a few minutes of a very 'exciting' ride, the two finally made their destination, Harry stepped out, his heart beating widely against his chest, he felt his palms became sweaty with nervousness even though his face remained blank, only the slight furrow of his brows would gave away his hesitation. Who could possibly leave a vault for him? and the most difficult thing was that he had no other choice but to accept whatever lies inside. Was it Snape? Dumbledore?......

A Death Eater getting their last revenge? There were many possibilities.

Harry took a step forward.

Even though he was standing right in front of the large doors he felt very far from it all, his mind grew slightly hazy while his eyes become unfocused as he felt himself blink in a slow manner, feeling as if a weight was pressing down on him almost like a blanket, his breathing slowed and for _some_ reason he needed to get inside the vault no matter-

With a sharp intake of breath, Harry took a step back as he gain back focus, blinking quickly, his wand was almost in his hands before he stopped himself, _the imperious curse,_ his mind supplied him quickly, _someone was powerful enough to send him the imperious curse even when dead and he haven't even opened the door yet._

Harry clenched his jaw, whatever was inside the vault, the person knew he won't take it willingly and knew he won't like it, _this person knew him._

He turned to Sleal who was already watching him with a confused look, no doubt wanting to know what the fuck was wrong with him. Looks like he was the only one affected by the curse.

Licking his lips, he took notice that his scar was tingling and Harry swore his heart stopped beating while his body became rigid, it's been _so_ long, why now? _why?_ His mind flashed back to the body that was laying lifelessly on the cold hard ground, crimson eyes completely blank, staring back at him, face devoid of all emotions.

_Voldemort is dead, he's not going to come back, he killed him. If he comes back, Harry will kill him again._

With that thought in mind, he spoke and he hated the way his voice came out like a whisper as if he was telling a secret.

"You stated that nothing in this vault can harm me?" Sleal looked confused but nodded in agreement, "I aassure you Mr. Potter that nothing in this vault can physically harm you, Gringgots is the safest place." He stated confidently.

 _What about mentally?_ Harry thought, this person was intelligent enough to out-smart the Goblins and that made him even more apprehensive at opening the doors.

He simply nodded and walked up the golden doors that loomed over the both of them, placing his hands on the double doors. He held back a wince when the door took his blood and by magic, the large doors open for him as he peered inside with curiosity.

Torches lit upon his arrival lightning up the dark room, taking a deep breath Harry stepped inside, readying himself for anything as he surveyed the room with ease that was filled with gold, it wasn't alot but it was enough for a family to survive. There were some old family books, necklaces, rings and even some written old notes.

Air brushed against his hair, for a few seconds revealing his scar even though there was no air passage in the room as a shiver ran down his spine, Harry noticed that the torches flames wasn't affected at all, still burning brightly and Harry swore he saw a hint of _red_ in them that looked too familiar for his liking.

That's when he felt it, _dark_ heavy almost sensual magic that was almost possessively wrapping around him like a snake, squeezing tightly around his body that he felt like he couldn't breathe, as if the magic was _everywhere_ and Harry felt his knees buckled at the weight of it all but with quickness of a viper, Harry's own magic fight back with viciousness only a lion could posses.

_He knew that magic._

_Harry knows Voldemort magic like his own. It was the Dark Lord's._

His hair on his neck raised, indicating someone was watching him, he calmed his magic down and looked up sharply, his wand practically begging to be in his hand but he won't yield even though the room screamed 'danger.'

Harry looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing and he swore to his magic, he could've fainted at that very moment maybe even screamed. 

Dread and fear, _anger_ instantly consumed him when he saw Voldemort and the six horcruxes looking at him with amusement and interest. _Alive, they looked Alive._

At the center was Voldemort, sitting on a oynx throne, his black cloak much more darker than the throne, his wand in hand, held carelessly looking regal yet relaxed that shouldn't even be possible and looked so fucking amused by it all. Harry clenched his jaw as his eyes travelled to the other portraits.

By his right was the diary horcrux, the same way he looked back at the Chamber sitting what looked like the Slytherin common room with Nagini around his shoulders, giving a very dangerous air around him, the black diary lying innocently on Tom Riddle's lap.

By Voldemort's left was the ring horcrux, the black deathly hollow symbol glinting on the horcrux ring finger as the torches flame made the gold color shine brighter as he sat on a couch where it seems to be the room of requirements. He wasn't wearing the Slytherin clothes like the diary horcrux but was wearing a all-green robe with a hint of black around the edges, he looked slightly taller too with his legs crossed and with his arm on the couch armrest.

Right on the left of the diary portrait was the Hufflepuff Cup horcrux, Harry knows that the cup was in the Lestrange vault in the portrait but the vault looked cleaner and spacious, and he seems to be sitting on a complete black couch, the gold cup in his hands, he looked around nineteen? 

_And_ then on the ring horcrux side was the locket, he seemed to be in the headmaster office but everything was different, the office looked darker and greener, Harry fleeting thought back to the Slytherin common room theme, the locket was around his neck, but it was his eyes that stood out, they were _charcoal_ _grey._ He too was also wearing a black robe but with the Slytherin crest and gold trimming around the edges.

Next to the cup was Ravenclaw Diadem, Harry instantly noticed that the horcrux eyes were ocean blue , he was wearing a complete navy blue robe that matched his eye color perfectly and he looked he was in the great hall, sitting in the headmaster's chair, the crown laying on the table, right in the middle.

 _At least he now know what that dream meant,_ Harry thought blandly when he met Voldemort's gaze once again and took a subtle deep breath.

" _Harry Potter-"_ Voldemort said in sibilant hiss of Parseltounge and Harry completely ignored him even though a shudder pass through him and when his throat suddenly went dry at hearing the Dark Lord's voice.

"When did you get my blood?" He said calmly, airy even and for a moment he thought he might've sounded like Luna. He was too calm to be considered this a reasonable reaction.

 _The cloak. The invisibility cloak was calming him down._ Harry didn't know he could feel a strong amount of gratefulness towards a piece of clothing until now.

The diary horcrux rose a amused brow while Voldemort gaze sharpen, annoyed that he cut off his 'amazing' speech.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Dark Lord when the man spoke in a different tone, mocking.

" _Bone of the father, unknowingly given..."_ Voldemort trailed off purposely, knowing very well he would connect the pieces himself, and Harry did.

His mind instantly flashed back to the graveyard, Peter Pettigrew cutting his arm, Cedric dead body laying on the ground, getting tortured in front of Death Eater's. How can he possibly forget that?

All of it seemed so far ago but yet so close, he was only focusing on Cedric death and the shock of Voldemort actually being back and then Umbridge came along that he didn't even acknowledge the fact that his blood literally had ran through the Dark Lord's veins.

He must've came to Gringgots as soon as possible for it to work but why? Did Voldemort knew he was going to lose?

"Why?" Harry questioned breathless, his heart beating widely again his chest that he could practically hear it.

"Why not, _Harry?"_ the Locket purred, his maroon eyes gleaming with an unknown emotion when he turned his attention towards him.

"Did you know you were going to lose?" Harry asked flatly and tried not to flinch when the Locket wine-red eyes literally darken at his comment.

"No. We did not _Harry_ I just simply orchestrated for my own well-being and I believe this was the best possible out-come." Voldemort said lightly in a smooth voice as if they were discussing the weather.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "and what, you thought _I_ was the best possible out-come? Why not give your portraits to your precious followers? I'm pretty sure they would be absolutely _delighted_ to have you." 

_If Bellatrix was alive, she would never leave her home if she had their portraits._ Harry couldn't help but muse to himself.

"Our followers are not worthy enough to hold our portraits in their homes." The Ring horcrux voiced with a sneer.

"And I am?" Harry inquiried with his arms crossed across his chest and with a brow raised.

Wait did he just say, Harry was supposed to bring them home-

 _"_ Yesss" the Diary hissed out, dragging the 's' his lips tugging into a small smirk, waking Nagini from her sleep as the serpent sleepily raised her head from the Diary's shoulders.

"I'm supposed to bring you back home, _with me_?" Asked Harry incredulously while his mind whirled with thoughts, "Absolutely not-" 

" _Oh,_ but yes _boy,_ we both know you won't want to lose your precious little magic, now do we?" Voldemort stated making Harry's eyes harden as fear gripped him tightly.

_He was supposed to be done with this, he was supposed to carry on with his life, not deal with this._

Harry swallowed thickly and spoke with a tilt of his head, "Alright" he agreed easily, his shoulders tense, "but not today." He informed and watched as the diary tilted his head, watching him with an unreadable look and Voldemort face went devoid of all emotions and inspected him silently making him feel unnerved and highly uncomfortable and for a fleeting moment he can't help but pity the death eater's that had gotten this stare on the daily.

"You told me, I need to bring you back home with me or I'll lose my magic but you never said it needs to be _today."_ Harry observed, trying his best to hide the smug satisfaction he felt stiring inside him while he tried his best to ignore Voldemort gaze.

The Diadem horcrux huffed in amusenent as he let a silent laugh, "You signify that he'll be insufferable to deal with but I consider him a _delight."_ The horcrux marveled to Voldemort who paid him no mind.

Another brush of air passed through the room that made goosebumps rise on his skin as he subconsciously rubbed his arms from the coldness.

"very well _Harry,_ we shall give you a month." Announced the Ring horcrux who leaned back on the couch in his portrait and crossed his legs. How about forever instead? Harry thought bitterly but accepted his fate with a nod

With nothing else said, Harry turned on his heel and walked out of the vault, acknowledging but ignored the stares that burned the back of his head.

As soon Harry stepped out, the vault door instantly closed as he heard various set of locks clicking together and that's when his shoulders instantly slumped as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes tightly shut, he haven't even realized that his hands were now shaking. It wasn't fear, _no,_ he never feared Voldemort and he never will, _it was adrenaline._

 _"_ Mr. Potter, are you well?" Sleal voice snapped Harry out of his daydream as he glanced at the goblin who had a curious expression.

Still shaky, Harry took a deep breath and forced a smile onto his face, that they both knew was fake, "can we do a blood inheritance test?" he asked abruptly, the goblin nodded in surprise as they hopped back in the cart and took off swiftly.

A blood inheritance test was when someone change their appearance slightly to match with the family traits, he was considering doing it tomorrow but right now he wanted to take his mind off things.

Harry closed his eyes and huffed humorlessly, a slow bitter smile tugging at his lips as the wind made his hair unkempt.

_Voldemort got his immortality but just not the way he wanted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry when seeing Voldemort and the horcruxes: *internally freaking out*
> 
> Also Harry: *Unknowingly checking out Voldemort and the Horcruxes*


	3. Time is a ficke thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Just want to make one thing clear that Harry Potter belongs to J. K Rowling ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's episode; Everyone has an headache especially Harry, poor guy

**"The chains are broken, but are you truly free?"**

* * *

Harry groaned as he threw the _Daily Prophet_ back onto the table, the bold words glaring back at him mockingly while Phineas snorted in amusement in his portrait. 

> _**HARRY POTTER GOING DARK?**_
>
>> **Harry James Potter, the defeater of You-Know-Who was last seen in Hogsmeade with Draco Malfoy! You read it right folks Draco Malfoy, young ex Death Eater son of Lucius ( Death Eater) and Narcissa Malfoy was seen having a blast at Hogmeade this weekend.**
>> 
>> **Now we all know our dear Chosen One has testifed for Lady Malfoy and the Malfoy heir on their behalf, stating that they switched alliances and helped defeat The Dark Lord at the very last second and has proved their innocence with firm evidence but who knows what really happened behind closed doors? Don't we all want to know!**
>> 
>> **Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter seems to be rather close don't you think?**
>> 
>> **_\- By Rita Skeeter_**

Of course it would be Skeeter to write something like this, he just wasn't expecting it to be this soon but it was Skeeter he should've known the damn woman would make it her life purpose to destroy his name at any chance given.

He knew the public was going to keep a much closer eye on him than before, that's why he went to Draco to teach him the Pure-Blood manners, the public would eat him alive if they saw the smallest slip-ups he makes and he wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon, thankfully Draco agreed and Harry also taught Hermione and Ron, obviously they didnt want to learn it, neither did he but they could've see where he was coming from and agreed to learn.

Harry shifted in his chair and took a sip of his steaming coffee, since Dumbledore and Voldemort is dead, the people claimed him the most powerful wizard in Great Britain and possibly the _World_ if they wanted to be overly dramatic for a moment.

He didn't feel powerful and he didn't feel knowledgeable at all, Harry knows that they much more powerful wizards and witches out but he did feel strong, he know very well that he was much more skilled and advanced in magic than an average wizard or witch but that was it really.

And he couldn't help but think if Voldemort had never spilted his soul into pieces and lost his sanity, he knows the man could've killed him with a flick of his wand and went along with his wizarding take-over.

_He did kill you though._

Harry instantly thought back at the Forbidden Forest, the place he walked to his death.

He remembered clearly, the way the trees seemed taller than they usually were or the way the forest grew dense and darkly foreboding as he walked his destination on the bumpy dirt ground. Or when he tried to ignore the ominous sounds of the whispering trees as the place grew even more silent and the only thing he could've hear was his ragged breathing.

He never step foot in the forest ever since the final battle and he isn't planning too.

He remembered the exact moment the Killing Curse took his body, at first nothing as if he was drifting in a sea of darkness but after a few moments Harry saw pure utter white, _King's Cross Station_ he was in, he also remembered talking to Dumbledore too but he wanted to know _why._

Why did he survive the Killing Curse the second time? Why did he end up in King's Cross Station? _Why_ did he get a second chance to live?

Taking another gulp of coffee, a frown made it's way to his face as his brows furrowed in thought.

He haven't told Ron and Hermione that he had died, he haven't even told them about the Portraits and it made him feel guilty, they weren't suppose to keep secrets from each other unless it was for their own safety.

 _He should tell them,_ he know he should but where to start? He'll have to start from the beginning, would they look at him different? Would they stop being friends? No, he shouldn't think like that, this was Ron and Hermione he was talking about.

Harry chewed on his buttom lip and face-palmed, _he doesn't have a owl, how else was he supposed to contact his friends?_

Ever since his Hedwig died, he didn't wanted any animal or owl, no animal had understood him like Hedwig did, She was with him every step of the way when he first joined the Wizarding World, he was a bad owner Harry had come to a conclusion, not once she complained about the various sets of letters she needed to carry, not once she complained about the scraps of food she got from the Dursley's. _His Hedwig took the Killing Curse for him._

And what did he do? he ignored her for weeks as if she didn't even existed, he was just so caught up in everything that he completely forgot about her.

Harry blinked away the tears that welled up in his eyes and sighed heavily as he got up from his chair, _what should he do?_

He drummed his fingers against the table and think.

_The DA coin, maybe he could focus on Ron and Hermione coins and only the two of them could get the message?_

_There's only one way to find out_

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister Of Magic sat in his office as he listened to the two highly skilled Auror's gave a report to him about _Azkaban_ prisoners of all things. But he knew why, ever since the defeat of You-Know-Who, Azkaban has been filled with numerous Death Eater's alike making the Auror department and guards of Azkaban go into a frenzy instantly making sure _everything_ was perfect so no one can escape the prison, _again._

"-There's also a concerning matter I wish to discuss Minister." A male auror spoke out, his voice curt but polite, his tone echoing throughout the room making Kingsley secretly straighten and meet the male gaze head on while his partner, her face completely blank and hard to read just remained the same with her hands folded politely in front of her, staring ahead.

He gave a nod, showing that the young man got his attention easily, because Kingsley knew he should never underestimate or doubt an Auror if they say something is concerning them. _They made enough mistakes with that._

Rae Winston licked his lips and spoke softly, "this matter is about Dolores Jane Umbridge, Prisoner of Azkaban cell number: 85.

Former Undersecretary to the Minister, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, High Inquisitor, and Head of the Muggleborn Registration Commission along with the position of Headmistress Of Hogwarts.

Convicted crimes of abuse and death against Hogwarts Muggle-Born children and the attack of Harry J. Potter in Little Whinging against Dementors."

Rae announced, making the Minister of Magic sigh internally _Dolores Umbridge,_ he had hardly interacted with the witch but he instantly felt as if all the fight had left him while his good mood plummeted and for a fleeting childish moment he thought the woman herself might be a Dementor in disguise.

Of course he heard about her, who haven't? Times like this Kingsley couldn't help but pity Hogwarts students, especially the muggle-borns right now.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem with her Auror Winston?" He asked, curiosity piping as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Prisoner 85 seems to be rather quiet now, it is comparatively uncharacteristic of her since she's been....vocal ever since she has entered Azkaban Prison." Winston declared, his light brown eyes sharpening in suspicion as a small but noticeable frown appear on his sharp young features.

"What I'm trying to say Minister, is that it's _early_ for her to be showing signs of isolation from a behavioral perspective, it is _concerning."_ Kingsley mouth twitched in amusement, the three knowing that the young Auror wasn't actually concerned about Umbridge well-being but it was just a formal way for telling him that something was wrong with the woman and he should check it out.

Back to more pressing matters; "Concerning, you say? Are you implying that she is planning something?" The Auror seemed to grow nervous but kept his stance, however before he could say anything, 

Athena Brown sliverly voice echod through out the room, "Yes, Minister _we_ do." The witch finally met his stare with a strong gaze that only spoke the truth.

* * *

The three sat in silence after he told them everything, the tension growing by the second while Harry kept his eyes downcast, his hands lay on his lap as he nervously played with his fingers, not meeting Ron and Hermione gaze.

They were at The Leaky Cauldron, the DA coin did in fact work perfectly, Harry instantly rented a room for the three of them and cast the strongest silencing charm he knew of, it was obvious if any of this got out, all hell will break loose.

"We..." Harry's eyes shot up at Hermione's voice but only to see tears welling up in her eyes making his frown deepen as he grew concerned and confused, why was she crying? Harry didn't wanted to make her cry, his eyes slid over to Ron who had a conflicted expression on his face.

"We actually lost you, Harry, you actually died." Hermione voice cracked, her eyes pained.

_Oh._

At the intensity of her stare, he looked side-ways staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Yes, I did." Harry confirmed, licking his lips,

"You mean to tell me, that I had lost _another_ brother that day?" Ron said with a breathless voice, Harry couldn't help the warmth that travel through his body at Ron's words, Ron consider him a brother, the same way Harry considered Ron.

Loss of words, he just nodded still looking at the wall.

"And....and the portraits? What will you do with them?" Ron questioned, trying to change to subject on a 'lighter' note.

Harry sighed deeply, feeling as if a weight was pressing down on him, " _What_ can I do? We all know _Blood Magic_ is one of the most dangerous magic a wizard or witch could do. And I already open the vault, there's no turning back now." He explained, his tone slightly higher than before.

"Mate, _how_ did You-Know-Who get your blood in the first place?" Ron asked, looking at him making realization dawn him.

He coughed lightly, "well, remember the last task for the Triwizard Tournament? The cup was a portkey?" Of course they did but Harry still reminded them.

Ron and Hermione nodded, following his words, "one part of the ritual for Voldemort's resuscitation was to get the blood of the enemy _unwillingly_ given so he could get a body back. And...well he got my blood." He revealed, the only person he actually explained this too was Dumbledore, he thought the late headmaster would be the only one to understand him, he was bloody _fourteen_ at the time and felt as if everything was coming down at him at once and the headmaster was the only adult he could've think of.

"wait, you said V-Voldemort got your blood did that mean you were even more connected to him than before? Other then being a horcrux, I mean, was that also the reason your scar always hurt when he's near and you could've seen through his eyes along with his familiar, Nagini?" Hermione rambled, tears no longer in her eyes but they both heard her clearly.

Harry kept quiet, it was true he felt more connected to the former dark lord after the graveyard but he haven't _exactly_ think about it, he genuinely forgot about as if it was always there.

"I haven't thought about it like that, but I believe so." He spoke, "I absolutely doubt Voldemort knew about that, he obviously won't want me looking through his eyes or through the eyes of his pet snake."

"The dark lord acknowledged the connection the two of you have, obviously but he just didn't knew how strong it actually was and with the ritual it just made the connection stronger." Hermione declared in which Ron and Harry nodded along in agreement.

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's presence and Harry realized how much he missed _this_. Just simply enjoying each others presence like what they use to do in Gryffindor common room next to the fire place, going out and just exploring the Wizarding World, no anger, no sadness or frustration _just_ contentment. _He missed it a lot._

Ron snorted, "Voldemort dug himself his own grave by being so arrogant and underestimating." Harry's lip twitched, threatening to break into a smile, knowing very well what his friend was attempting to do, Ron was trying to break the tension.

After a few seconds, "Wait!" Ron exclaimed suddenly making Harry and Hermione practically jump into the air, they both whipped their heads to glare at their red-haired friend who instantly grew sheepish but quickly spoke.

"Before the graveyard incident, remember professor Quirinus Quirrell, back in first year I mean? Your scar also pained you badly, showing you that Voldemort was near you but it didn't affected you like it did in the graveyard but much _more_ worse, why?" 

Hermione rose a brow in surprise at Ron's question clearly wasn't expecting it, "just a thought." He quickly sputtered, his cheeks growing a shade of pink making his and Hermione's eyes soften.

Harry hummed in acknowledgment and drummed his fingers against his thigh in thought for a few seconds and spoke hesitantly, "Is it because of my magic?" With that question, the two looked at him curiously with a hit of confusion on their faces.

He continued, "Y'know, back in first year, we all were eleven at the time our magic....ah, well now _advancing_ to higher stages. It means for me that my magical core wasn't truly developed _yet,_ so Voldemort being near me reflected back on me badly but it wasn't that severe compared to the one from the graveyard since at that time my magical core was now strongly developed and more _sensitive._ That's why the pain was completely _unbearable_ to me."

He finished with his explanation, licking his lips, feeling thirsty from all the talking he leaned forward from the small couch and looked down at table, snatching an empty gold cup that was residing on the small brown table that was separating him from Hermione and Ron who also sat on small couch in front of him.

Taking his wand from it's holster, the tip of his wand lightly touching the cup's rim, Harry cleared his throat and said quietly, " _Aguamenti."_ Instantly clear, drinkable water filled the cup and Harry instantly took a sip, savioring the coldness that Harry didn't notice his two friends was looking at him eyes wide.

He rose a brow when they were still looking at him, "what?" He asked completely clueless as took another sip, Harry didn't notice how utterly _sweet_ the water was, and a flavour of something that he can't describe but it tasted _good._ Harry licked his lips, tasting the flavour of _something_ that was a little _too_ addicting for it to be 'normal' water. _How does one describe water? What does it even taste like?_

"That is very good possibility, we should-"

Harry's breathing slowed but his heart beat widely against his chest, it was as if everything zeroed in on him at that same moment, Hermione's voice was like an echo, distance yet clear and _present._

He didn't even realize that he brought the gold cup to his lips once again, just wanting to taste that flavour again. He tipped his head back slightly but instantly stilled in all moments that he even stopped breathing.

Harry caught himself at the last moment, he knew this _feeling,_ he felt it before back at the Room Of Requirements, _back at the chamber_ , the same comforting, _safe_ feeling he got and just the feeling of being Whole again as if everything was clicking together perfectly.

The feeling of _right_ surgred through him like a tidal wave, quick and unexpecting very similar to a snake that his eyes fluttered close for a few seconds at the sheer attack of the intensity and _raw_ power that ran through his veins making him feel warm-no, _hot._

Water wasn't supposed to be this addicting, his brows furrowed slightly and looked down only to quickly place the cup back on table as if it burned him.

And just like that the feeling was gone, quickly as it came and Harry couldn't but feel disappointed and now the flavour in his mouth tasted bitter, so vastly different to the sweetness.

Glancing at the cup with wariness, Harry swore, he almost fell off the couch, the cup looked eerily similar to the Hufflepuff cup, his shoulders became tense and didn't even realize his breathing was becoming into pants and didn't notice his hands curled into a fist, he was imagining stuff, right? Maybe it was just a fancy-looking cup and he was jumping to conclusions. It couldn't possibly be-

" _Harry"_

The same sibilant hiss of paseltounge that he was all too familiar with echo right next to the shell of his ear, a shiver trail down his spine mockingly at the silvery and way too silky voice of Voldemort. The room had gotten colder and everything seemed darken right before his eyes, he felt that same sensual dark magic wrap around him in such of a possessive way that made him shift in discomfort but the magic seemed to tighten around him even more at the action.

Goosebumps raised on his skin while his breath got caught in his throat, finding it very hard to breathe all of sudden. He seemed so far from everything and aware at the same time. He tried to speak but no words came out, he tried again but nothing, almost mockingly, a black tensil caress his cheek lovingly before trailing up slowly, _teasing_ it's way to his scar but before it could reach-

"Harry? Mate, you alright?" Ron's voice sliced through his trance and Harry's instantly turned to his best friend's voice and couldn't help but blink lazily at Hermione and Ron worried and confused faces.

Remembering Ron's question, "Oh, I'm fine I just have an _annoying_ headache right now." Harry lied through his teeth but he truly wasn't lying about that headache, _Voldemort is the headache._

As if hearing him, his scar pulsed angrily in response and Harry refrained from rolling his eyes.

He didn't know why he was so calm about this, why Ron and Hermione wasn't hearing Voldemort or not seeing the magic nor did he want to know about that wannabe Hufflepuff cup.

"Are you sure just a headache? You're looking kind of pale." Hermione voiced worried evident in her voice but before he could lie again, her cool hand touched his forehead but she instantly pulled back with a frown, "You have a fever Harry! How many times do I have to tell you and Ron to take better care of yourselves?" She scowled, "have you been getting trouble sleeping again?" She questioned.

His scar burned with curiosity and tried to refrain himself from touching his scar on instinct.

He held his hands up in a placating manner of surrender and gave her the most innocent look he could muster, "I'm fine 'mione, and no I'm not getting trouble sleeping." She gave him a pointed look and Harry flashed her his most fake and innocent that made Ron huff in amusement.

Ron suddenly stood up, catching his and Hermione's attention at once but he paid them no mind and proceed to cast an nonverbal _tempus._

He cleared his throat and turned to them, "it's getting late for me, mum wants me back home early today. You guys can come back with if you'd like." Ron invited but Hermione and him shook their heads in refusal.

"I promise Neville that I'll help him with his gardening today, maybe next time." Hermione explained as she rose from the small couch, Ron turned to look at Harry.

"I plan to go to Potter Manor today, just to check it out y'know? Remember when I said I was planning to move out from Grimmauld Place? Maybe if I like the Manor, I'll move in permanently." Harry revealed as the two nodded at his explanation.

"You already know that we'll help, I don't think Ginny would mind helping out to, just give a call." Ron said and Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend but it slightly flatered when Voldemort's magic tightened around him again making Harry grit his teeth in annoyance.

"We'll continue this conversation another time?" Hermione said to him while she glanced at the locked brown door making him nod in agreement.

With that being said, Ron walked out leaving Hermione and him in the room and he instantly narrowed his eyes.

"Yes Hermione?" He asked fondly as watched a small grin appear on her face while she tilted her head and rocked on her heels of her feet.

"You look good Harry, the style suits you alot." She complimented making him blink in surprise at her comment and then realization dawned him.

This was the first time they saw him with his new look, he completely forgot to tell them about the other Inheritance test that he did but his skin tone, features and the gold and silver rings on his fingers give them their answer.

He never knew that the Potter's was Indian Descendants and it honestly came to a great but pleasant surprise to him when he first looked at himself in the mirror.

His skin was now light brown and his eyes wasn't all that round anymore but slightly upturned and couldn't help but think it made his green eyes prominent then it already was.

He took note that his jaw became sharper and with slightly higher cheekbones that he instantly knew came from the Black family and his hair was still messy, wavy but the way it fell, it looked like it was done on purpose.

He concluded that the hair must have came from the Peverell line along with the lips since it had become fuller then before but not too much.

He noticed that he don't need to use his glasses anymore but he wasn't about to give them up, his glasses was apart of him and Harry don't think he could ever throw them away so he kept them on but the frame color wasn't black anymore but rose gold that glinted in the sun light at the right angle and Harry marveled at how everything complemented him greatly with his black suit and brown trenchcoat but yet he still had his doubts.

"Thank you 'mione, but don't you find it a bit much?" He question looking up at her who instantly scoffed. "Harry, you look amazing and no it's not a bit much. You don't notice half the bar was staring at you?"

He said nothing because he really didn't, Hermione shook her head disapprovingly and gave him a pat on his shoulders before walking out and closing the door behind her with a click that sounded throughout the room.

Harry tensed when he felt the same magic wrapping around his body, almost as if teasing him by slowly trailing up and down his sides. He swallowed when the same black tensile wrap around his neck and squeezing softly making him gasp in surprise, his hair on his neck raised when he feel the room got colder as his eyes fluttered closed at the sheer magic that penetrated through the room.

" _Harry."_

The same voice breathed out right by the shell of his ear making his heart skip a beat, he tried to move but two other tensile's appeared and held down his ankles, he tried to grab for his wand that was unfortunately far but two tensile grab both of his wrists before he could get it.

Panic seeped through him, _How can Voldemort do this?_ As the magic tightened around him.

"Let go of me." He rasped out but he refused to feel fear even though he was completely immobile to Voldemort's will.

The magic around his throat tightened before it soften slightly making him finally able to breathe.

" _Now Harry, why would I do that?"_

Voldemort spoke in a gravelly tone making him flinch while a black tensile caress his cheek once again but this time Harry felt a spike of fear shot through him making him grit his teeth.

" _That's right Harry."_ Voldemort whispered, cold cruel amusement was evident in the man's voice, " _You should be afraid of me."_

And that's when white hot pain racked through his skull and Harry feel as if it was splitting his head in two, it didn't stop there, the pain unbearably slow travel down his body that it made him saw black for few seconds, he didn't even notice that he was trashing around, the binding seemed to burn his wrists and ankles that he groaned out in pain. He mouth opened in a silent scream as he tugged helplessly harder at the restraints.

This was worse then the _Cruciatus Curse,_ he didn't even notice when a single tear roll down his face. He was practically gasping for air when his body spammed, "Stop."

He said weakly, his voice horse that made his throat hurt as he inhaled deeply when the pain started retreating. His body spammed on it's own record for the second time, making him whimper in pain as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

" _Beg me."_ Voldemort stated simply but there was something in his tone that was different and Harry didn't want to know what it was.

He took too long to answer, he felt the attack coming before his mind could process it as his lips uttered only one word he could think of at the moment.

" _Protego."_ Harry choked out wandlessly and the pain thankfully sezied to a stop at once.

"Get out from my head Voldemort." He snarled, gathering his bearings and his magic immediately rised, slicing through the binds that was on him as if they were nothing.

His scared pulsed in annoyance but Voldemort spoke in a calm tone that made his breath hitch.

" _Time"_ Voldemort paused and his voice seemed to echo throughout the small room, " _time is running out Harry Potter."_ He hissed out and Harry felt the pressure left his mind at once as if it was never there to begin with.

_He didn't feel like visiting Potter Manor anymore._

Harry blinked and licked his lips wordlessly, his body was still in the same position as before as he stared blankly ahead of him, his mind empty while his heart beat rapidly.

He didn't even reach for his wand.

His body twitched violently and Harry blinked again in a daze, hearing Voldemort sentence being repeated in his mind as the only sounds in the cold small room was his uneven breathing. Exhaustion crept up on him as he felt himself lay down om the couch, his eyes closing as another sentence was repeated.

_Time is running out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's gonna have a lot of work cut out for him :)


End file.
